


Mind if I sit?

by Radishking



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Tags, Gen, I like it though, Military, Sad, amputee bucky, car explosions, i dont know, i thought of this and wrote it down, land mines, war vet bucky, war vet steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radishking/pseuds/Radishking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck visits his friend Sam at the cemetery every Tuesday. Until one Tuesday he notices a frail blonde woman kneeling next to a grave. he decides to sit with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind if I sit?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website. All mistakes are mine.

Every Tuesday, when Bucky gets time off work he visits the cemetery to see his friend Sam. he and Sam were buddies back in the Army before he got discharged for having his left arm getting blown off by a land mine. 

Sams tour in Iraq ended a few weeks after Bucky got discharged, that was before he and three other soldiers were killed in a car bomb. 

Since discharge , Bucky has his off days cant cope very well . but he gets by; when he first lost his arm he decided that he didn't want a prophetic for now . His therapist Dr. Banner reassured him that he could take his time and when he was ready that the veteran could try a detachable arm first to try things out. The brunet declined the offer.  
.............  
He put down the flowers on Sams grave and talks to him till the sun sets. 

.............

The next Tuesday Bucky walks to the cemetery and looks around for once. he notices a frail blonde woman kneeling by a grave with her hands on it and head down. the former soldier decides to see if she would like some company , he walks over to the blonde and makes himself known so he doesn't startle her. " Excuse me ma'am." he said gently. the woman looks up at him with sad eyes like a mother who lost a child. which she probably did. he took that as a sign to continue talking. 

" Uh I'm sorry to intrude but i was wondering if you would like some company?" The blonde gave a small smile. " I would like that very much thank you ." Voice like a mother who would tell bed time stories to their child till they fell asleep, she motions for Bucky to sit as she shifts to a comfortable position.

When sitting down on the grass he reads the tombstone: 

Captain Steven Grant Rogers  
1980- 2014 

" I'm sorry for your loss."Bucky glances up at the woman, she stares at him. " I'm sorry for yours too." He smirks and hold out his hand." James Barnes ma'am," she takes his hand into her frail bony one and shakes it. 

" Sarah rogers, nice to meet you James." Bucky holds her hand because she looks like she needs it . Sarah gives his hand a squeeze but stays quiet. 

" Do you want to talk about him?" the blonde nods and starts to talk, " he was my little boy, my Stevie." she smiles a little. " Always getting into trouble; saying that if no one stands up to the bullies then who would? he used to be so sick all the time. When he was eight, Steve told me that he was going to be like his dad and join the Army. I never approved and didn't want him to but I didn't voice it aloud because I didn't want him to think that I wouldn't support him in whatever he chose to do. Steve said that he would train until he was big and strong."Sarah takes a deep breath and stays silent for awhile. 

" It wasn't until Steves Junior year in high school that he started to doubt if he wanted to join the military or not. Told me that maybe it wasn't for him, that he should be an artist instead. Steve was always such a fantastic artist; pictures and paper scattered all over the apartment." 

Sarah laughs ," you and my son would have been good friends. getting into trouble constantly and being a pain in my neck." The mother comments. Bucky doesn't tell her he felt the same. 

" How'd he die if you don't mind me asking?" asked Bucky.

Sarah takes a moment to answer.

" There was a car bomb . He and some of his team were heading back to camp and..." 

" I'm so sorry ma'am." Bucky apologized. He squeezed her hand as a small comfort that he was wouldn't help very much, Sarah began to speak again." I cannot tell you how painful it is to be told that your only son is dead. To have them hand you his dog tags and a letter telling you that the Military is sorry for my loss. Like that's going to bring my son back." Buckys family in same boat if he wasn't as careful as he was during his patrol. But to have your only son taken from you is just... awful. He slips his only hand out of Sarahs and puts his arm around her shoulder. The mother leans her head on his shoulder and plays with two pairs of dog tags around her neck. 

The brunet looked around to realize that sun had set and is now dark out and he had work in the morning.

The former soldier takes his arm off her shoulder and breaks the silence." well ma'am, it's getting dark and i have work in the morning." he rose slowly stiff from sitting so long. Sarah looks up at him from the ground ," I see well James it was a pleasure to meet to meet you." The soldier starts to walk slowly out of the cemetery . He only made it a few steps from for the grave before he turned around to ask " Would you like me to walk you home, Sarah? 

Sarah looks up from her sons grave. " I would like that very much, thank you James." Bucky goes back to help the blonde up from the ground; he puts arm through hers." please call me Bucky." and start to walk out of the cemetery together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please give me feedback on this. Sorry if this isn't good.


End file.
